


Campaigns and Confusion

by TrickCheebs



Category: Everhood
Genre: DnD is a serious game, Everyone is touch starved and stupid, Gen, Zigg is a dick but still cool sometimes, mostly fluff if youve played the game, platonic hand holding idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: Green Mage gets help from Red and Blue on deciding what kind of epic DnD campaign they want to run, things happen and Green gets flustered over basic things like holding handsRed can't talk but gives enough signals to show what he means half the time, Blue sorta gets what he means most of the time.also using personal headcanon that Red is legit the size of a puppet compared to everyone else in game, and since hes so powerful some just straight up forget that hes grabby sized. And Green Mage forgets the concept of personal space when hes excited about things.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Campaigns and Confusion

It had been a few days since Red had been forcibly woken up, though time was strange here for many immortals and many no longer kept track of time. But for Red it simply felt like a few days so they counted it as such. He was taking a small break from finding his arm and Blue's missing limbs, though they were both very sure they were close to ending the chase with Gold Pig.

Red while not being the most vocal individual...for reasons he never would quite explain, had suddenly become quite social. Rasta Beast, one of the many "new friends" Red had made had asked them to check in on Green Mage.. After their game of playing Medallion they had shut themselves in their house for...well long enough for Rasta to grow worried. Why they asked Red to check in on them they never understood, being mute made checking in on someone somewhat hard...but they went regardless. They did have Blue with them however, and thankfully Blue was fairly good at doing the talking for both of them. The little thief had gotten rather good at figuring out what Red wanted to convey despite not giving much in the way of cues, though thanks to them Red had also begun acting a bit more animated to help convey their own inner thoughts and opinions. And as for Green Mage, despite how intense they were at times they seemed to be on mostly friendly terms with them both for the time being.

They arrived at Green Mage's house which was still lit up thankfully, a good sign that the mage was still inside and hadn't gone wandering once more. After several knocks, Red found the door was thankfully unlocked after a suggestion from Blue to check. 

Stepping inside, they both heard the familiar quickened rambling that Green Mage was prone to fall into when deep in thought or left alone for long enough. They both found them at the long table, several thick books and a notepad of paper strewn about..Was he doing research?

"Yes, yes this will work nicely...Then maybe...? No, no no that won't fit in with the theme. Maybe if I..hmmm."

"Green?"

"I can use the stats from the fifth edition and maybe supplement with the icons from the special collectors edition and they'll never see it coming~!"

"GREEN!"

"Huh? There's no need to yell I'm right here. What brings you here my Red and Blue friends?"

"You've been cooped up in your house for a real long time, Rasta Beast sent us to make sure you didn't wander off and get lost again."

"Rasta worries far to much, and besides that was only once....in the last decade. And I could of made it back out fine if I didn't lose my eye! Annnyways...I've been here working hard on something spectacular!!"

Green shot them both one of his usual near manic smiles, Blue let out a sigh soft enough that only Red could hear him.

"Oh boy..wonder what's gotten his robes in a twist now.."

"HEY! They are not in a twist you little deviant! I'm just...planning my next campaign...is all. And I want this one to be better than the last game!"

"Another game already? Well the last one was pretty fun...Red did pretty good for their first time."

"Yes! But this next game even they'll have a hard time beating my expertly planned trials ahahaa!"

"....was all this because Zigg kept on comp-"

"NO! I..I mean no, its not because of what someone said. Even if they had no vision or appreciation for a classic dungeon set up..."

Red gave a soft tilt of the head, curious to what all Green Mage had so far planned..if they were honest they did enjoy the little adventure they had with friends. Walking closer to the table, Red shifted some to one side and used their one good arm to point towards Greens notes and make a gesture for them to continue talking about their upcoming campaign. They were wondering just how much work the Mage had already put in if the several long scribble pages of notes were any indicator.

"What's that..? You...you want to hear what I've gotten so far?"

Red nodded gently and watched Greens singular eye light up with excitement at the opportunity to gush about their new project. 

"Of course you do! I've gotten out only my best guides and manuals to see what all I can combine to make for a fantastic adventure! Last time was just me dusting off my Dungeon Master hat but now that its over I can REALLY show off my prowess!"

Clapping excitedly he ushered Red closer to the table and began happily talking at length about his ideas, hands flying about eagerly taking up pages as he talked about which monster he'd employ for what section and what each did and now their locations best suited them.. Red was quietly surprised at how much information was needed to make sure everything ran smoothly.

"Now see here? Everyone will start out in the same village, we have to start in familiar locales right? After that there's a branching path! Depending on which one everyone chooses, you get a unique adventure no matter what, isn't that great?"

Red nodded and looked at the maps Green was pointing towards, they looked very intricate they thought, many of the paths seemed to lead into different biomes and environments, alongside various obstacles and enemies but thankfully they all seemed to end in the same place.

"See there on path B? There are hidden traps and bandits that might drop valuable loot for the final area. But it's disguised as something ordinary! They won't see it coming at all."

Green Mage floated closer, placing a hand on Reds shoulder as he continued talking, clearly happy he had someone to voice his ideas too. Red's eyes drifted towards the hand for only a moment, just long enough for Blue to catch the glance before they went back to listening to what Green was saying.

"But right about here you see is where I'm starting to have some trouble making a decision. I don't want another...desert of chaos again and I don't want to fall into such basic clichés you know?"

Red nodded, while he didn't mind the change it was evident Green Mage was upset his original idea had been called lame by Zigg and changed it on the spot out of spite to try and prove otherwise. Zigg had been ragging on the campaign the entire time, though most of the party had enjoyed themselves either way.

Maybe it was for the best Zigg got his clock cleaned by Flan shortly afterwards..Red didn't want to think what else might of happened if Zigg kept complaining and got really under Green Mages skin.

"This is where you come in my fine fighting friend! You have a fine eye for battles don't you? I can tell from when we battled you know your stuff!"

Red slowly nodded again he was...accustomed to fighting that much was true, even missing his arm he still could stand against most he ran into.

"Yes! I need your battle knowledge and finesse for fights! I cant decide what to put before the castle where the final boss is, you see, I have so many ideas but I can't choose between them all! Take a look Red and tell me which ones you think would be best suited for the final challenges before the Dark Castle."

Red leaned in to where he saw several sheets for environmental hazards and challenges...Each looked difficult in their own right..But he had slowly noticed Green Mage wanted a certain theme this time around...challenges for both brain and brawn so no one could whine about it being too easy. Not even Zigg would be able to whine without being seen as a spoilsport or worse.

Green Mage leaned in further to see which ones Red was looking at, now casting a soft shadow over the little wooden fighter seated below him, not that Red really minded the close proximity....Blue was always in his inventory these days to offer ideas or help when Red needed someone to talk for him, so it felt strangely natural to have someone else this close.

After reading a bit, two pages stuck out to him and Red spread them out, tapping one first, then the other to signify which he'd suggest first then second before turning to look up at the other for their reaction.

"Oh hohooh~! Already made a selection have we? Let's see what you chose...hhmm..the graveyard..and then the maze right?"

Red nodded and awaited what the Green Mage thought of his ideas.

It turned out he had chosen extremely well, he saw the mages eye light up once more before feeling himself being lifted off the chair entirely as Green Mage crowed happily.

"BRILLIANT~!! This is perfect! Yes yes yes hohohoo! They might expect to fight the undead, the fallen and failed warriors that came before them that now serve the Dark Lord, but they won't see the magic maze of mayhem laying in wait beyond that!"

Green Mage had suddenly gotten...very very excited and in his animated rambling state had grabbed Red in one hand...much like the doll many called him. It wasn't a tight grip Red found himself in thankfully, but just enough to ensure he wouldn't go flying by Greens wild movements...He had to admit this was a first, no one had outright grabbed him before, or that he could remember like this. Blue looked a bit alarmed from his spot on the table, but seeing Red look so calm...maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it looked?

"I can even put a map in one of the graves, or maybe the key to unlock the front door to the castle! That way they can't skip the fights and sneak in. This is brilliant Red! This will be my best work ever! And- ..Oh."

Green had stopped mid sentence once he realized he was more or less holding his small wooden friend in his free hand...Red oddly enough didn't seem too put out by being so rudely manhandled? But then again Red never said much, Blue seemed to do the talking more for both of them. The Mage could slowly feel himself heat up with embarrassment.

"...Have I been holding you this whole time? Why didn't you say something sooner Red? I feel awfully rude just....manhandling you in such a manner without your permission like this."

Red looked down at the hand in question and simply shrugged, he didn't quite see the point to interrupt the others happy chatter.

"I don't think Red minds? He seems pretty fine with listening to you talk about the new campaign, being held or otherwise Green. Though I think you can tone down the flailing, might make him sick somehow."

Blue chuckled from the table, having watched the whole event unfold himself, he busied himself with looking over Greens ideas as well....maybe this time he might play himself.

"I would never do such a thing! I treat my friends with care thank you very much Blue!! How dare you insinuate I am that heavy handed?"

Though he looked back down at Red, who was casually watching him in kind. It was strange being reminded of just how... utterly small the other was compared to himself. They were among the most powerful here but next to Blue and a few others he was the smallest being there was, he hardly weighed anything either. Possibly why Green hadn't noticed he had outright grabbed him earlier.

"It always shocks me to be reminded of such things....I don't know how I always seem to forget...huh.."

Green seemed suddenly very distracted while looking at Red, like he was deeply lost in thought. Feeling himself being shifted some, Red Looked down slightly to see Green Mage had moved to take his hand in between two of his own fingers.  
Red watched Green just inspect his hand and did a bit of inspecting himself. Green had long but delicate and slender claw like hands, good for the intricate work most mages got into. He certainly had large hands, given that one was easily wrapped around his waist while the other toyed oh so gently with his hand. 

It felt...strangely nice? He couldn't place the feeling exactly but a part of him figured if he didn't do something sooner rather than later, Green might just keep holding him for a great deal longer than planned. Deciding to try and get Green to snap out of his daydreams now, Red gave the thumb nestled in his palm a gentle squeeze, not enough to hurt but to remind him what was going on around him.

It seemed to do the trick well enough, as Green Mage jolted suddenly as if he were shocked and looked properly at Red once more.

"Oh- oh goodness..uh, uhh..how long have I been holding you again?"

Red quirked a brow up at the other..Blue snickered somewhere behind him...the noise making Greens eye dart towards the source for only a split second, Red could of sworn he saw a soft tinge of red begin to make itself known on the others features.

"Green you've been hanging there for the last five minutes or so fawning over Reds hand. If you wanted some alone time I'd be-"

"NO. No nono I uhh, thank you both for your help but I have so much more to do. I'll let you know when the next campaign is, okay bye!!"

With more speed than either of them thought possible, both Red and Blue found themselves back on Green Mages doorstep and the door closing shut on their heels. The two shared a look, Blue grinning somewhat devilishly as Red started his way back to relay the news to Rasta Beast.

"Was it just me or did he look flustered right before the door closed?"

Red shrugged, not having much to say on the matter....though he wouldn't protest should it happen again. It had been honestly nice, being close to someone in such a manner. 

Red wondered to their self if Green would mind either.

Back behind the safety if closed doors once more, Green flexed his hands, looking at them as if there were some hidden clue on them.

"He could have stopped me before I made a fool of myself like that...But why didn't he?"

Red was a strange one, but a fun person to be with despite them being at odds goalwise..Maybe he can figure out what caused him to do it in the first place and figure something out.

"He felt...strangely warm. Perhaps it was magic? I wonder...maybe if I ask super nicely hell let me try and figure out the reason. I could battle him again and say if I won he'd help me run research..."

He didn't mind the thought of Red and Blue coming back to help once more...he honestly enjoyed their company....Even if Blue poked fun over things that made no sense, and certainly wasn't their place to pry.

"I'll ask them about it after the next campaign, I cant wait to see what everyone thinks of it!"

Thoughts of the other were put aside for now as Green Mage got back to work, not noticing his hand flexing softly around where small warm wooden fingers gripped his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then my god feel free to write your own stuff, dont leave me here alone in the tag pls guys.  
> i wanna read the gay shit yall come up with too


End file.
